


Mrs. Laurence

by Janina



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: It's Amy and Laurie's wedding night, and Laurie just wants it to be perfect for his wife.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 25
Kudos: 539





	Mrs. Laurence

“Amy?” Laurie said as he watched his wife putter around the hotel room they’d acquired for the night. “Are you all right?”

He was sitting on the bed calmly, belying the nervousness he felt. This was his wedding night with Amy who was now his _wife_. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that they were in fact married. The youngest of the March sisters had captured his heart thoroughly and never, not even with Jo, had he been so absolutely besotted. 

Even now as he watched her move to and fro about the room arranging and rearranging their things, he felt as though he could do this all night. Just watch her. Watch her and be in awe that she had given up Fred Vaughn to be with him. She’d _waited_ for him. 

She _loved_ him. Laurie wanted to at once shout it from the rooftops and also just bring her into his arms, hold her tight, and never let her go. 

She was his now, though, and she was going nowhere. Instead, tonight, they were to consummate their love. It was traditionally what a newly wed couple did after all, and Laurie hungered for Amy in a way he had never hungered for another woman, ever. 

He wanted his wife desperately. 

She stopped her puttering and looked at him, pointedly clearing her throat. 

He grinned, swiping his unruly brown hair from his eyes. “My apologies. My _Lady_ \- are you all right?”

She bit her lip and began to fidget with her hands in front of her. “I am well, my Lord.”

He chuckled and got to his feet. He came over to her and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He reached out and fingered a strand of her hair that had fallen from its coiffure. “What is it, my darling? Are you nervous about tonight?”

She nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

“Would it help to learn that I am nervous as well?” he asked softly as he drew her closer. 

“You are?” she asked, her eyes wide with surprise. “But surely you’ve…”

“I have,” he said, not wanting to focus on that. “But this is the first time I will with _you_. My wife and my heart.”

“Laurie,” she said shyly and leaned into him, burying her face in his chest. 

Laurie wrapped his arms around her and held her close, inhaling the lilac scent of her hair. He smiled. “My lady, perhaps we could start with a kiss? You like those.” They’d stolen quite a few of them _to_ the chapel and then _from_ the chapel. Amy, he learned, liked to explore. She wanted to perfect kissing and so she set herself to the task of learning. She was doing quite well in Laurie’s opinion, and he was quite glad that he would be the only one she would ever kiss. 

She looked up at him, smiling and he found himself smiling back. Her smiles and her laughter were contagious. “I do,” she agreed. 

He leaned down and covered her mouth with his. She moaned softly into it, with a little sigh of happiness, and Laurie deepened the kiss, giving her a taste of passion. 

“Oh, Laurie,” she murmured. 

He leaned back so he could look at her. “Yes?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she whispered, and he kissed her again. 

She wound her arms around his neck and slowly Laurie started to back her up to the bed. When the back of her knees hit the mattress, she broke away and looked up at him, wide-eyed. 

He smiled lazily while his heart raced in his chest and his blood rushed south. He raised a trembling hand to her cheek and softly caressed it. “May I undress you, my Lady?”

“Yes,” she breathed and kissed him hard. 

Laurie groaned and returned the kiss before her lips disappeared quite suddenly and he was left in a daze and presented with her back. Ah, yes. Buttons. On the dress. Buttons to undo. 

He was finding it hard to think. 

It felt like it took hours to peel away the layers of clothing from his wife. “Too many undergarments,” he grumbled at one point and she laughed. 

Finally, when she was bare, Laurie turned her to face him so he could look his fill of her. 

He was practically panting now as his eyes ran greedily over her form from the top of her fair hair to the tips of her perfect little feet. 

He reached out, wanting so much to touch her and then he stopped. He didn’t want to just _grope_ her like some kind of fumbling greedy fool. 

“What is it, my Lord?” she asked. “Do I not please you?”

His gaze flew to hers. “Not please me? Amy - my Lady - you more than please me. I want to touch you everywhere and all at once and I don’t want to scare you or make you think I’m some kind of buffoon--”

“Laurie, my love,” she said gently. “I would never think that. However, I do think it’s rather unfair that I am bare and you are not.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He all but tore at his clothing and Amy laughed delightedly and helped him. There was something so incredibly decadent and intimate about her helping him undress. He decided he quite liked it. 

Her eyes went wide as she drank his naked form in. A blush stained her cheeks. And when her gaze fell on his hardened member, she looked up at him in surprise. “That will fit inside me?”

He smirked. “And how does my Lady know of such things?”

“I’m an artist. And I’ve spent quite a lot of time in Paris. How do you think?”

He laughed softly and pulled her against him, gasping when he felt her pert breasts against his chest. “Oh, my sweet Amy. I love you.”

She smiled up at him broadly. “I love you too, Laurie. Now show me, please. What happens now?”

“Now we touch and kiss and caress and I prepare you for my cock.”

“Laurie!” she said, and laughed despite the further reddening of her cheeks. He had a feeling she didn’t mind his scandalous talk so much. In fact, he was certain she quite liked it. 

“I can touch you?” she asked. 

“You can touch me all you like. Anywhere you like. I’m yours,” he declared. 

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Amy set her hands to explore him. First it was his chest, her fingers moving over the indentations of his muscles - all the dips and valleys. He shuddered when she passed over his nipples and so she did it again and smiled happily when he shivered again. 

She moved down to his stomach and he felt his stomach contract. Further down, down, and oh ...would she touch him there?

She looked rather determined as she ran her fingers along the length of him. He groaned and she looked up at him, startled. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, my darling. It feels good. So very good.”

“I can keep going?”

“I might die if you don’t,” he said. To his ears, he sounded strangled. 

She ran her fingers around it and then murmured. “Show me how.”

Laurie reached down helped guide her hand around him so she was stroking him. The tip of him weeped and she gathered it up on her finger and brought it to her mouth. 

Laurie watched her in fascination as she licked her finger. He thought he might release right there. Her nose wrinkled as she looked at him. “Am I supposed to like the taste?”

He laughed. “You don’t have to.”

“I suppose it will take getting used to.”

God, he could cum at her words alone. 

“My turn,” he said huskily, thinking he might expire if he didn’t touch her soon. “Get on the bed for me, my Lady. In the middle. Rest your head on the pillows.”

She climbed up onto the bed and Laurie resisted the urge to swat her perfect backside. He wanted to bite her bum something fierce. 

_Later_ , he told himself. They had all the time in the world for Laurie to teach Amy all about carnal pleasure. And for them to discover some new ones. 

When Amy was situated, Laurie climbed up on the bed and laid down beside her. He turned her face to his and kissed her deeply. Meanwhile, he let one hand roam gently down her neck, just his fingertips. Across the top of her breasts. And then, he moved his head down, kissing along her neck, shifting closer to her. 

His mouth covered one breast and he lashed his tongue across her nipple. 

“Oh my!” Amy exclaimed. 

“Yes?” he asked huskily. 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Oh, yes.”

Once the peak was hard, he treated the other to the same treatment. 

“Laurie,” Amy whimpered, rubbing her thighs together. 

Laurie smiled as he kissed his way leisurely back up her mouth. And as he kissed her, he slid his hand down down down until he reached the golden curls of her mound. She broke the kiss and bit her lip. “My Lord?”

“It’s quite all right, my Lady. This is how I make sure you are ready for me.”

“R-ready?”

He kissed her and then purred, “You need to be wet enough for me slide inside you. Do you feel empty, my love? Do you feel like you want something inside you?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, her back arching as he teased her with deft fingers. 

“My beautiful wife,” he murmured as he gazed down at her and then down the length of her body. “So responsive to my touch.”

“Laurie, something is happening to me!”

“It’s all right, my love. Let it happen. I’m here...I’m here…”

She peaked under his ministrations and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried out. 

Laurie couldn’t help but feel more than a bit smug. “Your first, what the French call, _la petite mort._ Did you enjoy it?”

She nodded and looked up at him in wonder. “The little death,” she translated. “Will that always happen?”

“I shall endeavor for it to be so,” he vowed. 

She lifted her head and kissed him. “I’m ready, Laurie.”

He smiled down at his sweet wife and moved over her, spreading her legs. “Wrap them around me, Amy.”

She did so and he reached down and placed himself at her core. “Sweetheart, it’s going to hurt this first time. Did you know that? Were you warned?”

She nodded shyly. 

“I promise, my love, I promise it will get better.”

“I trust you, Laurie.”

He kissed her fiercely. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Laurie. Please make me yours.”

He wasn’t going to surge forward and take her virginity despite the clamoring of his own body to take her hard and fast. Instead, Laurie took his time, working himself inside her, gliding in and out letting her get used to him no matter how much restraint it took. 

First and foremost he wanted to make this good for Amy. He wanted her to remember her first time - and _their_ first time as man and wife - as something to cherish and look back on fondly.

The time came soon enough and Laurie stilled as he peered down at her. “Amy, it’s time. I’m going to take your maidenhead.”

“Do it,” she whispered bravely. “I’m ready.”

Laurie thrust hard through her barrier and she gasped loudly and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“My love, my love, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chanted as he pressed kisses to every inch of her face. He felt like an utter cad. 

“I’m all right,” she whispered after a time. 

“May I move?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

He did so, slowly. Gently. “All right?”

She nodded. 

“Breathe, Amy, breathe.”

She expelled a long breath. 

“Look at me, my Lady.”

She looked up at him and he ran a hand over the top of her head. “Keep focused on me, my love.”

Laurie’s pace increased bit by bit, his control near snapping, but he made himself go at her pace. He was in heaven. Amy was everything and his heart was so full of her he thought he might burst. 

When he was close to cumming, he reached down between them and rubbed at her pleasure spot. He would never tell Amy where or how he’d learned where it was. Not even if she asked. There was only Amy. Only Amy forever. 

“My Lady,” he breathed. 

“My Lord!” she cried out. “It’s happening again!”

“Let it come, my love,” he urged, hoping she let go before he did. 

She cried out, “My Lord!” as she peaked and Laurie thanked God she did because his crisis came quick after and he cried out, “My Lady!”

Laurie held himself stiffly above her as he came and when he was done, he collapsed against her, breathing heavy. His face was buried in her neck and he murmured, “You’re mine, Amy. Mine.”

“Yes, Laurie. I am yours. And you are mine.”

“Forever,” he promised. He lifted his head and peered down at her. “How do you feel, darling?”

She smiled broadly. “Wonderful, my Lord. When can we do it again?”

Laurie rolled off of her, laughing and drew her into his arms. “You might very well be the death of me, Amy.”

She frowned. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“A good thing,” he said and held her close. “A very good thing...Mrs. Laurence.”


End file.
